


Dress Up

by JediAniUnduli



Series: An Unexpected Romance [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And so are the clones, Build up to romantic relationship, F/M, Slow Burn, The padawans are to blame, This is why you don't play poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAniUnduli/pseuds/JediAniUnduli
Summary: Sequel to The Stalker. Ahsoka and Barriss get themselves into trouble, which will have unfortunate consequences for their masters. "It's not my fault - blame the clones!" May contain some romance later on. Takes place a couple days after "A Prank Gone... Wrong?".
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luminara Unduli
Series: An Unexpected Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anakin/Luminara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Stalker. Otherwise known as Ahsoka and Barriss embarrass their masters again because... why not? Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Cookies to the one who finds and gets this reference hidden in a story. Hint: Think doctors.

"I don't like this at all. No sir." She glanced around the table at her fellow card players, eyeing each of them individually in between glancing at her hand. She had a bad feeling about this. "You took three?"

"Right." Barriss nodded, her hand obscuring the lower half of her face. Ahsoka would have been tempted to doubt her if she hadn't felt the irritation floating off of her fellow padawan in waves.

"You, Commander?"

"Two." Gree remained hunched over his hand, a concentrated yet guarded look over his face. Ahsoka turned to the last and final culprit.

"And you didn't take any?" A smirk spread across his face.

"No." Rex looked too smug; unfortunately, he had been on a winning streak all night. This wasn't going to be the end of it; she was sure. Some break this was turning out to be. She leaned back, still contemplating her hand.

"How would you like a landmine up your mustache?" Barriss all but growled at the clone captain. Her fellow padawan was as tapped out as she was, and the night was almost halfway done. _Why_ did they want to play poker again? He winked at her as he leaned forward towards Ahsoka. The smirk never left his face.

"10 credits, kid." She gave him a sidelong glance as she shuffled through her deck. No, still the same numbers. Karking cards. Rex's deep baritone voice interrupted her silent cursing.

"I'd like to win this pot while I'm young enough to enjoy it."

"Easy, fungus-face." Although Rex didn't have a full grown 'stache, that sure didn't stop him from trying. Rex may have 'fessed up to loving her, but that wasn't enough to stop him from doing _that_. The peach fuzz on his face was revolting enough; she didn't want to see the end result. Ahsoka took and slammed down a 10-credit chip in determination. "Call." Barriss's lips tightened as she tossed down her hand.

"Out."

"My call," Gree sang, obviously knowing what cards his fellow clone had. Rex's smirk grew larger as he set down his hand upon the table, cards flicking the hard table surface.

"Full House."

"Agh!" Frustrated beyond measure, Ahsoka threw her cards down onto the table, hand meeting table in a sudden bang. Everyone was too tired to jump. "Three of a kind, all bad." Rex smirked at her, then frowned as he gathered the money towards him.

"I've seen bigger pots." Ahsoka snorted as she lifted her glass of water to her lips.

"Keep away from the mirror," she murmured ever so softly. His lips twitched ever so slightly in response.

"Don't like my mustache, kid?" She almost choked on her water with her reaction. He reached over to pat her on the back. "Don't choke, 'Soka."

"No worries," she said, inhaling quickly. "But you know me well enough by now, Rex, and you have to ask me if I like your _mustache_?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought I was being funny." Gree laughed.

" _I_ thought you were being funny." Ahsoka pouted.

" _I_ didn't get the joke," she whined. "And even if I did, no, I hate that peach fuzz molding over on your face." Rex acted offended.

" _Peach_ fuzz? I'll have you know that this _peach fuzz_ is foundational to every soldier's mustache out there. You can't start one without it."

"Perhaps," Ahsoka allowed, "but you've been working on it for a couple weeks now, if not longer. When is it supposed to fill out?"

"Soon," Rex defended.

"And how _soon_ is soon?" Gree laughed.

"Sooner than now, kid," he said, ignoring the look Rex was shooting him. "Hate to say it, but you might just need to buy him some formula to help it along." She shook her head mournfully.

"Can't. The money I would've used is sitting right there in Rex's hands. We won't get our next allowance of credits from the Temple for another couple weeks, and who knows what we'll be doing then." Gree winked at Barriss.

"Your buddy could always help you out," he said playfully. The other padawan sighed and shook her head.

"Not this time. I barely have enough credits saved up to talk to Cody." Unbeknownst to the two padawans, the clones shared a nod. Their little gamble (pun intended) had paid off, and now came payday.

"Tell you what," Rex began, "I'll give you both back your credits if you'll do a dare that Gree and I have thought of." He shoved the pile of credits back into the center of the table. Ahsoka's eyes bulged as she gratefully took her credit chips back.

"Sure! We'll do it!"

"No, Ahsoka!" Barriss hissed. "We got to find out what it is first." Ahsoka gave her a pleading look.

"But I need my credits to help… er, gift Rex with his predicament," Ahsoka amended. "Come on; it can't be that bad." Barriss thought about it, then agreed with a sigh.

"Okay. Tell us what this dare is." The widening grin on both clones' faces began to scare both padawans.

"We dare you –" Gree began.

" – to swap clothes with your masters," Rex finished. The look on each girl's face was priceless. If only they had thought to bring a recorder.

"Never mind!" Ahsoka dropped her credits back into the pile, Barriss following suit. Together, both padawans shoved the money towards the captain. "You can keep the creds!"

"Too late!" Rex said in a sing-song voice. "You already agreed." Barriss slapped Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Told you we should have waited," she grumped, and her fellow cohort glumly nodded. Then the Togruta perked up.

"Wait, if it's only swapping clothes with our own masters, then I would be swapping with Anakin, and Barriss would be swapping with Luminara. That wouldn't be so bad," she said. Rex shook his head in disagreement.

"Not that kind of swap, kid. _You_ ," he pointed directly at her, "would swap with Luminara, and Barriss would swap with Anakin." This created a whole new outbreak of shock.

"I can't do that," Ahsoka said weakly. "For one, I'd never survive."

"Neither would I," stated Barriss. "Why would you think of something like this?"

"We blame you two," Gree said. He looked pointedly at Barriss. "Remember the other night where you stole their clothes?" She looked sheepish but also a tad peeved.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" She pointed to Ahsoka. " _She_ started that!"

"Oh thanks a lot, partner," the other padawan grumbled, swatting at her arm. " _You_ still helped!"

"That you did," Gree agreed, ignoring Ahsoka's smirk. "Remember how the two Generals flirted with each other as a result?" Ahsoka's montrals darkened.

"They were not, and you know it!" she hissed. Gree smirked at her.

"Kid, Rex told me _everything_." Ignoring Ahsoka's horror-filled look, he continued. "Even if he was involved with a certain Senator, he's been out of communication range for quite a while. There's no good way to send messages from Coruscant to out here in the middle of nowhere, even though we're supposed to be having a break."

"Also," Rex cut in, "there's been rumors that she hasn't quite been alone, if you know what I'm saying. She had been seeing a certain Senator with suspected Separatist ties, even when we were on Coruscant." An identical smirk grew on his face as he observed Ahsoka begin to squirm. It wasn't often he could make her do that, and she looked too darn cute while doing that. Gree's own smirk grew into a full-fledged grin.

"If nothing else, there's been a rumor flying around since that time that the Generals may have an interest in each other, and we," he gestured to Rex and himself, "may or may not have an interest in that rumor." In other words, money was riding on this.

"Our thinking is," Rex picked up, "we embarrass them again, give Anakin (as well as ourselves) a chance to view Luminara in a skin-showing tight little get-up, and maybe that'll encourage the Generals towards the right direction."

"But my top won't even fit her size!" Ahsoka burst out. Her face now matched her montrals, and Barriss decided the table was a better place to contain her dark yellow blush. Planting her head facedown in the hard metal, she was heard to mumble, "I don't want to know how you know that." Gree coughed.

"Actually, I kind of do," he began, before Rex elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Shut up. Well," he looked across at the two terribly embarrassed padawans. "Are you ready to begin?" They both groaned simultaneously, but acquiesced with short nods. Ahsoka still looked the most irritated.

"It'll take me a while to get… it… adjusted," she warned her captain. That annoying smirk never left his face.

"Do whatever it takes, kid. By tomorrow morning, I want to see both Generals on the bridge in that get-up. Or at least the mess hall," he hastily amended. "Don't worry about how we'll find out. We're pros at getting coverage." Barriss gave him the eye.

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically. "Especially when you get to see my master practically naked." Surprisingly, Gree spoke next.

"That's just a perk." Barriss frowned at him.

"Pervert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's chapter 2! Yes, the padawans bring it on themselves. As for the clones' opinions, what do you think? You think they'd try to meddle with their Jedi Generals' love lives? I mean, my coworkers do, and I work as dispatch! Enjoy, and please review!

When Luminara woke up the next morning, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She thought she had heard the doors to her quarters whisk open, but that had probably been Barriss getting up early. Barriss and Ahsoka were spending an awful lot of time together, even more so since that… incident. She really hoped that that had just been a one-time deal, a prank that had been… interesting, to say the least. Interesting to her, and to the dozens of clones lucky enough to watch Anakin and her fight barely clothed. However, it had only been the pictures of her that had been spotted lying around…

… But that was none of her business. Unless it became a distraction to the men, she wouldn't dictate what they could and could not have. No matter how much she had been personally embarrassed by that incident. Funny thing was, she had tried to talk to Anakin about that incident, but he seemed all too interested in changing the subject. Poor guy was probably just as embarrassed as she.

Anyway, she had to be on the bridge in thirty minutes, and she still had yet to get dressed. Skywalker and she had to discuss potential training simulations to hold if they were to keep their troops active and fresh for whatever new confrontation awaited them. She sat up, swung around to face her clothing chest, and made a beeline for it. She had many things to do today, and none of them would get done if she remained in her quarters. She bent down and opened up the chest.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oh dear. Force no, she wasn't wearing _that_. But after several minutes rifling around her quarters turned up nothing, it appeared that there was no other alternative. She was on the verge of deciding not to go out when an idea came to her.

Maybe Anakin had a robe she could borrow.

* * *

Anakin didn't want this. Looking down at the dark hues of the too-smooth fabric, he wasn't sure that he had the words for this. Beyond thinking of a suitable punishment for Ahsoka for this… craziness, he could barely think past the one crucial factor in all of this.

_I'm wearing a_ dress _. There's the hood with a cape attached to it. I can't believe that this has come to_ this _._

Was it Ahsoka, was it Barriss, or was it the two of them combined plus downtime that resulted in these incidents? "Incidents" – Force, now he was starting to sound like Luminara.

… Then again, he knew of other things that were worse …

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. "Come in," he said, glancing at the door before looking back at the pile of fabric before him. "Door's unlocked." He heard it swish open. Picking up the fabric between two fingers, he turned around to face his visitor. "Care to explain how this…" he trailed off.

"I'd love to," Luminara said, a heavy frown on her face, "but unfortunately I'm equally at a loss here." Anakin was only half hearing her. For some reason, she was wearing Ahsoka's tube top, which as small and tight as he knew it was fit snugly across her breasts. She was also wearing Ahsoka's pants and tabard. Even with the shoulders and stomach exposed, though, it wasn't showing as much skin as the other night when both of their clothing had been "misplaced". He appreciated how it clung to the bust and curves of her body, overall giving him a _very_ pleasing picture of his fellow Jedi. Good thing his mouth remained closed.

Looking wouldn't be a problem as long as there wasn't any touching. Also as long as he didn't think of Clovis and Padmé…

He quick took another look at her face, and he did a double-take. The padawans really took this to another level, didn't they? What had they done to deserve this? Even _Obi-Wan_ thought he was behaving himself!

"Anakin," Luminara's voice was enough to break him out of his train of thought, "do you know that you have something on your face?"

"Wha – so do you." He pointed out almost defensively, while ignoring the sinking feeling growing in the base of his stomach.

"No way," she said, gaping at him.

"Come on," he gestured for her to follow him. Together they made their way into his refresher, where they both had to squeeze in to get a complete look of themselves in the mirror. Once they did, Anakin barely noticed that their double-takes were almost simultaneous. He was more concerned with what faced them in the mirror.

Back on Ansion, he had found the Mirialan tattoos to be a source of fascination. Why they were worn, how and where they would be placed, and their correlation to the individual's training all were part of the interesting mystery involving his two female colleagues. Barriss had tolerated his questions, while Luminara had been more open with her answers. Despite all that interest, he had apparently forgotten to ask one crucial question –

"Does this stuff come off?" He rubbed at the bridge of his nose gingerly. Black tattoos covered from one cheek to another, over his nose to end each side underneath his eyes. The movement didn't seem to do anything at all; whatever they had used to paint the marks on had been well picked. No telltale smudges were left behind.

"I would hope so. Otherwise, I hope you're okay with skin grafts," he heard her say. He glanced over at his colleague. Luminara was attempting to wash off the white markings with the water from the spigot. She also wasn't having any luck. Without meaning to show it, he felt his facial muscles twitch as his mirror image grinned.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Besides the situation?" He saw her eyes roll in response.

" _Please_ let it be funny, Anakin."

"You know you're cute when frustrated?" he teased. Her cheeks darkened in response. "Those marks _really_ highlight your cheekbones, which help bring out that blush." She gave him a smack on his upper arm.

"OW! Luminara," he began to whine.

"Only you, Anakin," she shot back. "I swear to the Force, it's _only_ you that gets me into these situations."

"What about Ahsoka?" he wanted to know.

"Her too, but if you weren't her master –"

"You saying I'm not qualified to have a padawan?" he asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"Of _course_ not!" She turned around to face him. The tight space forced her to essentially meet him chest-to-chest, which resulted in a very lovely view for his eyes to feast on. "Eyes _up_ , Anakin." He complied with a smirk on his face. Teasing her was quickly becoming a favorite pastime of his – Obi-Wan didn't blush near as much (that'd be _weird_ ), and Ahsoka was too inured to his ways by now to react with anything other than snark. The irritation in her voice almost matched the exasperated look she wore, lips down in a frown. "What I _am_ saying, Skywalker, is that you have managed to pass on your habits, both charming and annoying, to your padawan. That has resulted in this past week being one interesting ride with you both. The last time anything like this had happened, _I was a_ _padawan_!"

"So…" he trailed off, thinking. She glowered at him.

" _What_?"

"It's been _that_ long since you last had fun?!" he pretended to be shocked. Again rolled her eyes.

"Skywalker," she began, locking eyes with him. "I swear, you're becoming more annoying now than charming."

"But I'm still charming, right?" If looks could kill, he'd have evaporated by now.

"Don't push it." He smiled in response, but didn't say anything. He normally had a response on the tip of his tongue, but he was seeing something interesting for the first time.

Normally, Luminara was centered – cool, calm, at peace with the Force and with everything around her. It was something he envied, something Barriss had noticed even with his trying to hide it. The war had been wearing on him, not just his on his self as a Jedi but also on his emotional core. It wasn't just his being away from Coruscant, though. The more battles he participated in had been leaching away his feelings, bit by bit until he felt he was no more than a shell. Sure, there was that adrenaline rush before and during battle, but after he just felt drained, tired, like every drop of him had been spent. Luminara somehow found a way around that, and considering she was way easier to talk to than Obi-Wan Anakin wanted to find out the how and why.

With this prank, however, that center had been disturbed. Some essential part of her had been disturbed, thus disturbing her inner core. Luminara was pretty hard to disturb in the first place; the fact that she had kept her cool during that 'event' secretly amazed him. Anakin found a desire to help her get it back. That, and him talking with her about getting himself centered was past overdue. But that talk could wait. He had a pretty good idea about how to help with that.

"Well, Luminara," he began brightly, "I do believe that this prank would be cause enough for us to 'up the anty', as they say." He watched as her face went from irritated to momentary confusion before relaxing into a smile.

"What would you suggest, Anakin?" she asked him. He smirked before replying with one key word.

"Payback."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, there's a reason why they're the MASTERS.

Pulling at the fabric perched perilously atop her head, Ahsoka looked around nervously. They had pulled it off – the clothes switch had happened. Barriss was dressed up in Anakin's get-up, complete with scar and everything, while she had dressed herself in Luminara's garb, straight from Luminara's clothes' chest, complete with face paint and tattoos beneath the lower lip. Barriss was seen fidgeting with her newly dyed hair, while the Togruta resisted the urge to scrape off the ten pounds of makeup caked on her face. Now all they needed were their masters.

"Stop fidgeting, kid," Rex said without looking up from his console. Other than Gree and him, the rest of the bridge was silent. Break time meant less staffing than usual with clones running around doing repairs, diagnostics, and other tasks that tended to be shoved on the back burner when battles loomed. Besides techs constantly going in and out, no one else was present. Which was good, because the less people around to see the second great humiliation of their masters meant a less severe punishment. Hopefully.

Then again…

The door whooshed open, causing Ahsoka and Barriss to turn around gratefully. The sooner their masters arrived, the sooner the torture would be over, and the sooner Rex and Gree would have their blackmail material. Ahsoka made a mental note to get the premium facial hair grower for Rex – that would allow her to get the full range of blackmail material from him. Of course she'd share it with Barriss – as she had explained, she had gotten them into this, so it was her job to get enough blackmail material for the both of them.

"Oh, Masters!" Luminara had just emerged out first in Ahsoka's get up. Yeah, she could almost hear the proverbial clicking of the holocameras. Anakin came out next in Barriss's hooded cloak and dress. That… wouldn't be able to be used again. Just the top half alone looked like it was stretched to the breaking point. And judging by the expression on Barriss's face, she wouldn't be touching it with a ten-foot pole ever again. At least this meant that their part in it was over. "I'm so glad you responded; I wasn't sure if you were going to make it up here or not –"

"'Masters'?" Luminara raised an eyebrow at her, the markings on her face making it stand out even more. "I don't know what you're talking about, Master Luminara, but I'm still Anakin's apprentice. Are you feeling okay?" Ahsoka's jaw dropped open. What. The. Force.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what could be the matter," Anakin said as he walked up to Ahsoka and gave her a once-over. The look on his face was as serious as she had ever seen it. He _couldn't_ be kidding. "Master, are you doing alright?" Master! He called her _MASTER_!

"Uh, Anakin, it's _me_ , Ahsoka." She tentatively brought a hand up to wave in front of his face. His face didn't appear to react to that. Crap. Does face paint _have_ side effects? Maybe they irreparably damaged their masters.

"Figures. We leave for, what, five minutes, and of _course_ we're not brought up to speed." How was Luminara able to sound that… young? And she rolled her eyes too. This had to be a nightmare. Nightmare, or a crazy reality where they gave their masters brain damage. Maybe instead of expelling her, the Jedi Council would assign her to Obi-Wan. She would _definitely_ work on being on her best behavior after this! She saw the Jedi Master turn and walk over to Barriss, whose face was well on its way to resembling a universal vegetable known as an eggplant. "C'mon, Skyguy, I can take it. Who'd we piss off now?" Her hands were on her hips, exactly as Ahsoka usually had hers.

And now Barriss's face became that _exact_ shade of purple.

"Ahsoka!" She turned back to see Anakin shake his head almost reprovingly. He then inclined his head to her. "Master, I apologize." Who took her master and made him all… _proper_? "I'm afraid we were sparring in the gyms, and we may have gotten a little enthusiastic. We weren't paying attention to our comms like normal. Was there a reason we were called up to the bridge?" Tongue still tied, Ahsoka managed to shake her head in the negative. This _had_ to be a dream. No way could Anakin being correct was reality.

"Aw, c'mon!" Luminara said. Not whined. _Never_ whined. That could _not_ be whining. "You mean we came all the way up here for nothing?!"

"It was not for nothing, Ahsoka," Anakin soothed. "We got to stretch our legs after that workout as our cooldown. Maintaining our flexibility is a must. I'm afraid, however, that our activities will require me to obtain a change of clothing before the next meal."

"I suppose," Luminara conceded – that was _not_ done with a sniff, either. "Come on, Barriss, let's go before they decide to torture us with work or something." Together the two masters walked back towards the turbolift. Once the doors opened, the two Jedi entered, disappearing from view as the doors closed. A ding was heard before the whoosh carried the two below decks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Rex and Gree doubled over as they laughed harder than Ahsoka ever thought possible. Rex was bent back over his chair as his chest heaved, gasping for air between laughs. Gree had been walking in between consoles, and was currently slumped over the railing dividing the back of the bridge from the front. Daring a look towards her coconspirator, Ahsoka saw the hue only deepening across the other girl's face. Her face felt awfully hot as well.

Maybe she should spend her energy trying to find a nice, isolated Jedi outpost, somewhere where she could forget this ever happened.

"I… gotta admit," Rex said, being the first to break up the laughing streak. "I… never thought… that _that_ was going to be their reaction."

"That's why… they're the Masters," Gree added, also gasping for breath. "I… do believe… that was… the funniest thing I've ever seen – including the two of them practically naked!"

"Oh shut it!" Ahsoka snapped. "Barriss and I will be cleaning decks for weeks because of this!"

"I don't… believe so," Rex said. "I think… what happened right now… _that_ was payback."

"Wait… 'til the guys see this!" Gree wheezed as he waved a datapad at the padawans. To their ever-growing horror, they saw that he had captured every detail that had happened. From all angles. As a movie. Ready to send.

"Gree…" Barriss said weakly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ahsoka practically shouted, lunging towards him.

Too bad his thumb was just a tad faster than her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: *sigh* Still. Not. Mine. Maybe I should approach Disney?

They didn't dare to look directly at each other until the doors closed. It would be too easy to let loose a giggle or a laugh, and then the padawans wouldn't be intimidated properly. No, wait until you're in the lift, eyes down as the other enters, and the doors click shut. Better yet, wait for the button to be pressed, the familiar whir of the turbolift to start up, and then meet each other's gaze.

As soon as Luminara reached over to press the button for their rooms a couple floors down, Anakin couldn't take it anymore. His eyes darted up, and hers over to meet his. His shoulders began to shake, and he saw her arms warp around her middle, lips twitching upwards. The lift had barely begun to move when peals of laughter echoed around the inside. The sound was almost deafening, but Anakin couldn't find it within him to stop. Doubled over, he caught Luminara pressing a different button, causing the lift to stall. She then returned to her previous state – as bent over as he was. Eventually, their laughter subsided.

"I can't believe we made it," he said, after finally catching his breath.

"I couldn't believe how proper you sounded back there, Anakin," Luminara responded. "Dare I say it – you almost sounded like you were well-behaved." He snorted, but then thought on that. _Almost_ meant not _quite_.

"You _almost_ insulted me there, Luminara," he said. He raised an eyebrow at her, meaning it to be comical. It must have had its intended effect – she began to giggle again. Although not as loud as their conjoined laughter had been earlier, it was hearty. He managed to maintain his expression with no laughter whatsoever – his insides were aching too much already.

"Don't worry, Anakin," once she caught her breath again. "The Council will never hear of this. _You_ being _well behaved_? They'd force mind healers on the two of us." He mock-shuddered.

"I'm just thinking of Obi-Wan's reaction. He'd figure out a way to convince me to play nice more often, probably so he could run off and have some fun." Her eyes still twinkled; he knew she found that amusing. Their banter was enough to cause her to scold both of them, but she never meant it. True humor wasn't gotten as easily nowadays. He knew if he allowed his thoughts to continue down this path, he'd lose his enjoyment of their prank too fast. So he chose to redirect them.

"Luminara?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you say that I'm _now_ more charming than annoying?" True to form, she looked all around the lift before reaching across and smacking him on the arm.

"OW! Oh, the pain!" he whined. She rolled her eyes in response.

"You know," Luminara began, "it wouldn't _kill_ you to act proper more often."

"Mmm, maybe. Only if _you_ start acting spunkier," Anakin retorted with a smirk. Luminara chuckled.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."


End file.
